1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for a latch in a lock mechanism for maintaining a locked condition of a vehicle component, and more particularly, for an attachment structure for a latch in a lock mechanism of a trunk lid or a back door of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a trunk lid used for opening and closing a trunk of a vehicle, and FIG. 7 is a sectional view of the trunk lid. In the drawings, directions shown by the arrows indicate directions toward the outside of the vehicle.
As shown in the figures, a trunk lid 51 is provided with a latch 52 at the bottom end thereof, and an engaging member 53 is formed at the bottom end of the latch 52. The engaging member 53 becomes engaged with a striker (not shown) attached to a vehicle body so that a locked condition is maintained while the trunk lid 51 is closed. In order to increase the strength by which the latch 52 is fixed on an inner panel 54 of the trunk lid 51, a reinforcement member 55 is fixed to the inner panel 54 on a surface facing toward the outside of the vehicle.
A latch disengaging lever 56 is attached to the latch 52 in a rotatable manner, and a rod connected to a key cylinder (not shown) used for disengaging the lock of the trunk lid 51 is attached to the latch-disengaging lever 56 at an end thereof. The trunk lid 51 has a bent shape, and a license-plate receiving portion 58 is formed at a rear end 57 of the trunk lid 51. Attachment holes 59a and 59b which receive metal fittings for attaching a license plate and attachment holes 60a and 60b which receive metal fittings for attaching an illuminating device for the license plate are formed in the license-plate receiving portion 58.
Accessories such as the license plate are often attached to the trunk lid 51 of the vehicle. In such a case, there is a risk in that such accessories will be removed and the trunk lid 51 will be opened from outside of the vehicle by inserting a simple tool into one of the holes such as the holes 59a and 59b shown in FIG. 6 and operating the latch-disengaging lever 56. In addition, since there is a gap between the inner panel 54 and an outer panel 61 of the trunk lid 51 having a bent shape, sufficient rigidity may not be obtained.
In view of the above-described drawbacks, an object of the present invention is to provide a latch attachment structure which prevents a lock mechanism on a vehicle from being intentionally disengaged by a party from outside of the vehicle without a key.
In order to obtain the above described object, according to the present invention, a latch attachment structure for a trunk lid or a back door of a vehicle, the trunk lid or the back door having an inner panel and an outer panel, includes a latch for engaging with a striker fixed to a vehicle body and which is disposed at an end of the trunk lid or the back door; a reinforcement member with which the latch is attached to the trunk lid or the back door; a latch disengaging lever which is attached to the latch such that the latch disengaging lever is disposed between the inner panel and the outer panel; and a shield cover covers the latch disengaging lever. Accordingly, the latch disengaging lever is prevented from being operated by using a tool from the direction of the shield cover.
The above described construction of the present invention is further effective when an attachment hole for attaching an accessory is formed in the outer panel and the shield cover is disposed between the attachment hole and the latch disengaging lever. In such a case, even when the accessory is removed and a tool is inserted through the attachment hole, the latch disengaging member is prevented from being operated.
In addition, the shield cover may be formed by extending an end portion of the reinforcement member. In such a case, since an additional member is not necessary, costs are reduced. The reinforcement member may extend to the outer panel and the extending portion of the reinforcement member may be fixed to the outer panel. In such a case, the rigidity of the trunk lid or the back door is increased.
In addition, a right portion and a left portion of the reinforcement member may be extended so as to cover the right and left regions of the latch. In such a case, the latch disengaging member is also prevented from being operated from the right and left sides thereof. The right portion and the left portion of the reinforcement member may extend to the outer panel and a right end portion and a left end portion may be fixed to the outer panel. In such a case, the rigidity of the trunk lid is further increased.
An aspect of the present invention provides a latch attachment structure for a latch on a trunk lid or a back door of a vehicle, the trunk lid or the back door having an inner panel and an outer panel, the latch being provided on an end portion of the trunk lid or the back door to engage a striker fixed to the vehicle body, and the latch including a latch disengaging lever provided between the inner panel and the outer panel, the latch attachment structure including a reinforcement member configured to attach the latch to the trunk lid or the back door; and a shield configured to cover the latch disengaging lever. The outer panel may include an attachment hole for attaching an accessory to the trunk lid or the back door, and the shield may be positioned between the attachment hole and the latch disengaging lever. Further, the shield may extend from an end portion of the reinforcement member.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the reinforcement member may extend to the outer panel, and the reinforcement member may include an extending portion fixed to the outer panel. Further, the reinforcement member may include a right portion and a left portion, the right portion and the left portion extending from the reinforcement member and configured to cover right and left regions of the latch, respectively. The right portion and the left portion of the reinforcement member may extend to the outer panel, and a right end of the right portion and a left end of the left portion of the reinforcement member may be fixed to the outer panel. Further, the reinforcement member may be fixed to the inner panel and to the outer panel, extending therebetween; and the shield may extend from the reinforcement member toward the outer panel.
In another aspect of the present invention, the reinforcement member may be fixed to the inner panel, and the shield may extend into a gap between the inner panel and the outer panel. Further, the reinforcement member may include an upper portion, the upper portion extending from the reinforcement member and configured to cover an upper region of the latch.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a protection device for a latch on a vehicle closure, the closure having an inner panel and an outer panel, the latch being provided on an end portion of the closure to engage a striker fixed to the vehicle body, and the latch including a latch disengaging lever provided between the inner panel and the outer panel, the protection device including a shield configured to cover the latch disengaging lever. The closure may include a trunk lid or a back door. The outer panel may include an attachment hole for attaching an accessory to the closure, and the shield may be positioned between the attachment hole and the latch disengaging lever. Further, the shield may be fixed to the inner panel, extending from the inner panel toward the outer panel.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a combination including a vehicle body; a latch; and a latch attachment structure.